The Princess and the Pirate
by vhdc1234
Summary: AU. Princess Ginny Weasley of the Gryffindor kingdom only wanted some adventure in her life. But she got more than she was bargin for when she was kidnapped by the infamous pirate Captain Harry Potter during a raid on her kingdom. But it may not as bad as she imagined when love starts to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a vast Land of Hogwarts, which was dived into four kingdoms, each with their own Monarchy system.

There were the Ravenclaws. They valued intelligence and always had a thirst for knowledge. Everyone, even children, filled their brains up with knowledge and books. Ravenclaws were distinguished by their blue and bronze colors and an Eagle badge that was proudly displayed on their clothes. In this nation, people were taught with as much knowledge as possible. The Chang family ruled this nation, with Princess Cho as the next Queen.

Next there were Hufflepuffs, valuing hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Everyone was treated as equals, but they still had a royal family like the rest. This country had no enemies, seeing as they welcomed everyone with open arms. Hufflepuffs were distinguished by their yellow and black colors and a badge with a Badger, as opposed to an Eagle. People here were taught respect and kindness, as well as not to judge or exclude anyone. The Bones family ruled this nation, with their daughter Susan as the new ruler.

They were followed by Slytherins. A very unpleasant bunch, though not all of them, who valued cunningness, resourcefulness, and ambition. This kingdom was blocked off from the other kingdoms, except for the yearly meetings with the other royals. Slytherins were told apart by their silver and green colors and their badge of a Snake. Everyone here was taught to think on their feet and to do anything to reach your dreams, even if you have to manipulate someone in order to get it. The Malfoy family ruled this nation, with their som Draco as the heir to the throne.

And then their were the Gryffindors, who valued courage, chivalry, and determination. They had a fierce rivalry with the Slytherins that traced back many generations. Known for their red and gold colors and their Lion badge, they produced some of the greatest heroes and explorers. Here, people were taught how to fight and protection, as well as bravery and to never give up. The Weasley family ruled this nation, and had many heirs to the throne.

Princess Ginevra Weasley of the Gryffindor Kingdom, or Ginny as she prefers to be called, sat on her bed, clutching her wand in between her fingers. She was covered in sweat and was panting hard, obviously exhausted.

She had just returned from dueling practice with her brothers and was utterly beat. Sometimes, she wished she was the princess of some less physical kingdom, like Ravenclaw.

She chuckled at the very thought of that. Chang didn't have a nice ring to it like Weasley did.

Ginny wiped the sweat of her forehead with her sleeve. She stared down at her training close in annoyance. Her father had insisted she take fighting lessons with her brothers, but Ginny didn't see the point.

She never left the palace walls beyond her mothers garden and she personally knew all her staff, so she was never in any real danger. Though she did sometimes go out with her mother on monthly strolls through the town.

She also didn't get the point of her training clothes. Sure, they were comfortable, but if she was in a real fight then she wouldn't have time to change out of her dress.

All the training was pointless. She was too heavily guarded to use any of her skills anyways.

That was the problem about being the King's daughter. Her father always thinks that something bad was going to happen to her, so he never let his daughter out of his, or someone he trusted, sight.

She had been cooped up in the huge palace all her life, having no freedom to roam the outside world.

For once, she just wanted some adventure.

* * *

><p><em>A Near the Coast of the Gryffindor Kingdom<em>

A large wooden ship sailed in the calm waters, rocking slightly. It looked like an ordinary trade ship from a distance, but this was no ordinary ship. This was the ship known as _The Marauders_, one of the most famous and feared pirate ships there ever were.

And the Captain of the ship was none other than Harry James Potter, the son of Captain James Potter and his beautiful wife Lily, who died at the hands of the feared Captain Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Harry had killed Voldemort when he was only 14 in a duel where he had almost lost his life.

That had been but a year ago. Now, Harry returned to the life of a pirate, robbing and destroying towns that were anywhere near him.

Now, however, the young boy sat at his desk in his room, studying a map of Hogwarts. His eyes trailed over each Kingdom, studying every fine detail of them. On the side of his desk, sat a list describing them all. Their talents, allies, weaknesses, etc.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." Harry said, his eyes never leaving the map nor the list. Remus Lupin, Harry's 2nd Mate in Command (After Sirius), walked into the room.

"Harry, we have reached the coast of Gryffindor." Remus said. Harry glanced up from his map and turned his gaze to Remus.

"Excellent. We'll wait until later to attack. For now, let's just go over the plan. Call everyone into the meeting room." Harry ordered. Remus nodded and left.

"Ah, the joys of giving orders." A male voice said, making Harry jump and land on the floor. Harry glared playfully at the moving portrait of his parents.

"Dad, I told you not to to that." Harry whined, and his parents grinned.

"Sorry son. So, you're raiding Gryffindor today, huh." James Potter asked.

"Yeah." Harry picked himself up and dusted off his clothes.

"Well, be careful." Lily said. Harry rolled his eyes playfully at his mother. She didn't like that her son was a wanted thief like his father, but she didn't do anything about it. It was his own choice on what he did, not hers. But that didn't stop her from worrying about him, like any sane mother would.

"I will Mother." Harry responded before heading out.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the Meeting Room, where his crew was already there. His consisted of people, mostly teenagers his age, from the four kingdoms of Hogwarts.<p>

Most of his crew was from the Gryffindor country, 9 to be exact:

Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Brothers Colin and Dennis Creevey, Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas.

From the Ravenclaw Country, there were 4 people. Luna Lovegood, Sisters Padma and Parvati Patil, and Michael Connor.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hanna Abbot, and Erin Macmillan were from the Hufflepuff country.

Sisters Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were the only ones from the Slytherin country.

Harry's crew sat at the huge table in the center of the room, all of them staring at the captain.

"Alright crew, we just reached the Gryffindor Kingdom. We start the raid at 6 o'clock sharp, not a minute later, when I give the signal. Take as much treasure as you can carry and run straight back. If you wish to stay, you can stay. But those who do go out, try not to get caught. And most importantly, have fun." Harry finished his pep talk and signaled them to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on Ginny's bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She called. The doors opened and her mother, Queen Molly, walked in. Ginny felt a bit of excitement when her mother walked in. This can only mean one thing.

"It's today, isn't it?" Ginny asked, and jumped up when her mother nodded. She rushed to her wardrobe and pulled out the first dress she saw, not that it made any difference as they were all red and gold. Then she ran into her bathroom to put it on.

She was so excited, that for once in her life, she didn't mind wearing her uncomfortable corset. She slipped out of her training clothes and slipped on the crimson dress and corset. She also took her small diadem, her symbol of royalty, and placed it on her head.

When she walked out, she saw her mom waiting for with a red cloak. Her father had it made for her to wear every time she went out, but it was jet again useless. Everyone in the kingdom knew what she looked like, so she couldn't hide even if she wanted to.

Ginny slipped the cloak on and followed her mom out of the castle into the busy streets of Gryffindor.

The second she and her mother stepped outside, people stopped what they were doing and bowed. Ginny felt heat rise to her cheeks as she pulled her hood over her head in annoyance.

She hated when they did that. Couldn't they see that it bothered her?

"Where to first, dear?" Molly asked her daughter, and got an answer when her stomach growled.

"Lunch it is then." And they walked off.

* * *

><p>Harry checked his watch, tearing his gaze away from the red kingdom.<p>

5:58

It was almost time to start the raid. He saw his crew grabbing swords and sacks for the goods they were about to steal. He saw that only Colin, Dennis and Hermione were staying on the ship, not that it surprised him.

The cabin boys never went out on raids, as they preferred to let the others handle the stealing. They usually stayed behind to clean up or practice their sword/wand fighting skills against one another.

Hermione, on the other hand, never went out unless she could actually _buy_ the stuff she needed. She never approved of any of the stuff that he or his other crew members did. If he didn't know the reason why, he would have been surprise that she was even part of his crew.

Harry's watch then beeped as the hands reached 6 o'clock. Harry smirk mischievously as he pointed his wand up to the sky and shot a gold light upwards, making a huge _M_ appear in the sky, lighting up the evening.

The Signal.

Harry ran with his pirate crew as the raid started.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat at a small restaurant with her mother, completely annoyed with the couple who owned it. They had insisted on giving her and her mother the best seat in the building, kicking out a old couple in the process.<p>

That was not even the worst of it. They also insisted on severing them hand and foot and giving them their meals free of charge, ignoring her and her mother's protests that they could pay.

Ginny was halfway through her Mushroom Soup when the doors of the tiny restaurant burst open.

It was one of her guards, Jeffery, as she recalled.

"The Marauders are attacking!" He yelled out. Everything was quiet for a second, before people started to panic. Children screamed as they clung to their mothers, who rushed off the protect their babies.

People ran around the place, trying to either get out of the building or hide.

Ginny was pulled roughly out of her seat by her guard and dragged away. Her mother was already outside with another guard, rushing to safety.

"Come on, Princess. We must get you and your mother to safety." Jeffery said, pushing Ginny out of the restaurant into the busy streets.

"What about the others?" She asked, pulling herself out of the guards grip.

"There's no time. We need to get you and your mother out of here." He said, grabbing her and pulling her towards the castle. Ginny ran with Jeffery through the panicking streets.

Jeffery then turned the corner into a small lot where all the carriages were parked. He quickly pulled her on to one of them before climbing into the coachmen's seat.

Jeffery whipped the reins and the two stallions pulling the carriage began to move. Ginny felt the carriage jump as it traveled on the bumpy road. She crouched down and tried to avoid the things being thrown all over the place.

Somehow, she had a very bad feeling about this. Like she knew something bad was going to happen. She only had this feeling once before, when...

She pushed the memory to the back of her mind when she caught sight of the castle. She almost sighed in relief as she saw the familiar building.

Then the horses stopped dead, which caught Ginny off guard and she almost fell out of her seat.

She looked up and saw the scariest sight of her life.

2 Marauders were in front of her carriage, one with a wand and another with a sword. And the latter had the sword under Jeffery's neck, threatening to kill.

The other one climbing in the carriage, obviously to empty it of its treasures, but he caught sight of Ginny and stopped.

"Seamus. There's a girl in this carriage." He called to his companion. Ginny flinched and crawled back as the Marauder took a few steps toward her.

"Then get her out so we can rob it, Dean." His companion, Seamus he called him, responded.

Dean took a few steps toward he, making Ginny back up. She kept scooting until she reached the end of the seat, failing to notice that the pirate had stopped and was now staring at her diadem wide eyed.

"Seamus. Get up here. This is something you might want to see." Dean shouted. Ginny heard a thud and Jeffery groan in pain. She swallowed hard as the second pirate climbed on to her carriage.

"What?" Seamus asked. Instead of answering, Dean pointed to the small crown on Ginny's head. Ginny's eyes widen when she saw what they were looking at, but was to scared to try and hide it.

"Whoa. The Princess." Seamus whispered. They stared at her for a few moments, then an wicked look appeared on Seamus' face.

"Say, Dean, how much do you think the king would pay for his daughter?" Seamus asked. Ginny gasped as she realized what they were thinking. Then she did something out of pure fear and stupidity.

She tried to jump out of the carriage in an attempt to get away, but she slipped on her stupid heels when she reached the ground. Her leg twisted painfully and Ginny yelped in pain.

Ginny reached her hand into her hidden pocket and pulled out her polished wand, pointing it at her ankle.

"_Ferula._" She muttered. Bandages wrapped tightly around her ankle, making a splint. She pushed herself off the ground and took off running, but not before she threw off her expensive heels and tucked the wand into her pocket.

She didn't get very far as she felt two strong hands grab her. One seized her around the waist and one blocked her mouth. She started to panic, but one thought cane to her mind.

She then sunk her teeth into the Marauder's hand. He yelped and pulled his hand away. Then she placed one swift kick right where it hurts. The Marauder screamed in pain and loosened his grip on her waist.

She ripped out of his grip and took off running.

"Oi, stop her!" She heard one of the Marauders yell. Ginny ran into the panicking crowed, using the large amount of people to her advantage. She pushed through the men, woman and children, cursing her dress for getting in the way.

She didn't realize how far she ran until she felt sand under her feet. She looked back to see the Marauders were no longer behind her and slowed to a stop, collapsing from exhaustion. She breath in deep gulps of air, feeling it burn in her lungs.

She was just about to get up, when she felt her body being slammed to the ground. She pulled her face out of the sand, coughing some up, and looked up into the faces of the Marauders that were chasing her.

"Why hello, princess."


End file.
